Red, Blue, and Green
by Fiercer Dragon
Summary: Book III. This tells the tale of Eragon as he continues to battle Galbatorix. The new green rider is made. Will Saphira finnally get her mate? And will they defeat Galbatorix?
1. Lifting a Curse

**Inheritance III: The Third Rider  
Disclaimer:** Eragon, Eldest, and the entire Inheritance series do not belong to me. Nor are its characters. Don't sue me, and thank you.

* * *

**Chapter One**  
Lifting a Curse

* * *

Eragon watched Roran from where he was crouching on his blankets. After agreeing to Roran's request, they took to sleeping in Eragon's tent. However, he could not sleep. Sighing slightly, he picked himself up and headed out of the camp. Immediately, he was looking eye to eye with Saphira. None of them spoke for a long while. Silence filled the Varden's camp. _What troubles you, little one,_ she said, gently. Eragon looked down, and took off in a random direction. Saphira followed him at his side.

He looked at Saphira from the corners of his eyes. _You should know all too well about that, Saphira_. She turned her long neck to face Eragon.

She sighed in his head. _Do not dwell on such things Eragon_, she said, not unkindly. _Murtagh was a friend once upon a time, yes. However, now he has joined sides with the enemy. You would do well to remember that. Ah, I was also surprised and sad at the events. I was hoping to see another dragon. One who would take sides with us. I was mistaken, I suppose. There is now only one egg left. You see, you are not the only person who has to brood about it._

Eragon stopped walking. _I suppose you are right, as all ways_. To take his mind off things, he began performing the Rimgar. He decided that, even though he was not in Ellesméra, he still should practice. He might not return for a while, after all.

He was still not as flexible as Oromis or other elves, but he was getting there. Saphira took off, probably to find meat. Eragon finished, and turned around, knowing that Arya was there. She glanced calmly at him. "And what would you be doing up at a time like this," she said.

Eragon raised his eyebrows, but he still remembered his manners. And so he bowed, placing two fingers on his lips and exchanged elven courtesies with her. "Unable to sleep, Arya Svit-kona," he replied, using the Ancient Language. Arya eyed him. "Performing the Rimgar, are we?" she said. "I was foolish for thinking that Oromis had not taught you it." She smiled.

"I do not see where you had gotten that idea," he said, cheerfully. She nodded to him, and turned around, getting back to her tent. He scratched his chin, and sat down where he was. He stayed as he was for hours, later joined by Saphira. Together they watched the sunrise.

* * *

The Varden's camp soon sparked up with activity. The soldiers grumpily left their sleep. Eragon and Saphira were still where they were, and they were watching the Varden with amusement. They were approached by a grave Nasuada, accompanied by Elva and Arya. Nasuada spoke to Eragon. "It is time you fulfilled your promise, Shadeslayer. It is time you healed Elva." Eragon nodded in acknowledgement.

He stood up, and then moved towards Elva, to crouch in front of her. "May whatever I have said to you in this language be ignored," he said, in the ancient language, placing his hand on her forehead. Suddenly Elva stared back at him, not with coldness. There was now innocence in her eyes. The gedewy ignasia was still on her forehead, however. Arya took Elva away.

"I am glad that it worked," Nasuada said, looking relieved. Eragon smiled weakly. Undoing his blessing had taken a lot out of him. He stood back up, bowing. He walked back to his tent, where Roran met him.

* * *

Author's Note:

First Chapter now up. My first try at a fanfic. Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Argetdail

**Inheritance III: The Third Rider  
Disclaimer:** Eragon, Eldest, and the entire Inheritance series do not belong to me. Nor are its characters. Don't sue me, and thank you.

* * *

**Chapter Two**  
Argetdail

* * *

Eragon opened his eyes. He was inside his tent, with no idea how he had gotten there. He rolled over to his side. His body was aching. He would have jumped if he was not so tired, when he saw that Roran was sitting next to him. "What is the matter?" he said, weakly. Roran put a finger to his lips, and Eragon went quiet.

"You have been asleep for a week since you healed that ... girl." Eraon stared awkwardly at Roran. He knew he had made everyone worried. "As soon as you reached the tent, you went unconcious," continued Roran. Eragon sighed. Then, Saphira chose that moment to shove her head through the tent's entrance. _How are you little one?_ she said, touching Eragon's cheek with the tip of her snout. _You had everyone worried._

Eragon suddenly felt guilty. _I am sorry, Saphira,_ he said, uneasily. She knew he was speaking the truth, as it was told in the ancient language.

_Do not worry, little one._ She took one last look at him, before making her way out of the tent. Eragon looked at Roran.

"I still have another promise to fulfill," he muttered quietly. "We will fly to Helgrind as soon as I can." Roran nodded gratefully.

* * *

Eragon needed another two weeks to heal. It certainly took a lot to undo anything spoken in the ancient language. He was visited by a few people during that time, including Arya and Nasuada. Once, Nasuada brought Elva with her, surprising Eragon by presenting her as an infant, although she still had that mark on her forehead. "When she grows she will have the intellect of a dragon," he had said, gravely. As for Arya, she had come only once to check on his health and inform him that she would be leaving to Ellesméra in due time. He was surprised because he did not seem the least bit affected by this. _I wonder,_ he thought, and wished her a safe journey. She widened her eyes slightly, before thanking him and leaving his tent. _What was that about?_ sniggered Saphira. He knew that he did not have to answer that question, and so simply returned to sleep.

Once the two weeks were over, he left his tent, wandering about the camp. He was surprised to find that the Varden's camp was active, as the soldiers began to remove their tents. They were preparing to leave. Nasuada approached him, smiling slightly at the fact that he was up. "How are you now, Shadeslayer?"

"Better," he replied. She smiled more and then continued.

"Now that you are up and about, I would like to inform you that spellweavers from Du Weldenvarden have arrived, yesterday," said Nasuada. "I was also told that they had a certain something in their possession that they would like to give to you." She winked before giving him directions to their tent. Eragon was feeling thrilled that he would talk with elves again. He made his way towards the tent, and saw that the elves have not started to unpack. He then figured out that they could just unpack by using magic, and so it was not too important.

He walked swiftly into the camp, the elves looked at him and placed two fingers on their lips, muttering courtesies in the ancient language. Eragon smiled and answered in the correct way. After that was done they introduced themselves to him. "My name is Edoc'sil," said a blue haired elf. He apparently had control over his fellow elves. "This is Osthato," (a silver haired elf with green eyes)"and this is Data," (an elf that had crimson eyes and black hair) "and Luzu." (a cheerful blue-eyed elf).

Eragon bowed to each in turn. "Eragon Shadeslayer, a pleasure it is meeting you," he said.

"We are placed under your leadership, Argetlam," Edoc'sil acknowledged. "We shall follow you wherever you choose to go. Now, I must ask, what are your plans for now?"

Eragon nodded sadly. "I will be heading out to Dras-Leona, where I plan to kill the Ra'zac," he said. "I have made a promise."

Edoc'sil smiled. "At last we shall rid ourselves of those horrible creatures. I trust you might need this?" He showed Eragon a sword placed inside a higly decorated sheath. "Rhunön-elda did not exactly swear in the ancient language. She cheerfully decided to make this for you. Argetdail is its name."

Eragon's eyes widened in wonder. "Thank you," he murmured, taking his sword. Immediatly he unsheathed it, and gasped. The hilt was silver, with a hole cut in it to fit a beautiful sapphire. Twirling around it was a carving of a blue dragon. The blade was an elegant color of blue, and it was shining so beautifully that he was blinded. As the hilt, a carved dragon circled around the blade. its outline was white, and the blue blade gave it its color. The eyes were situated very close to the point, and they were revealed to be two little sapphires.

He bowed to them after sheathing his sword. "Such a gift ... you have left me speechless," he muttered. Edoc'sil laughed. "It is the least we could do. Tell me, Argetlam, where is Saphira Bjartskular?"

"Funny you should mention it, she just came back from hunting," he laughed, leading them outside. They made the usual compliments towards Saphira. Deciding that the elves would probably like to talk to Saphira for the rest of the day, he returned to his tent, where he found Roran. "We will be heading out to Helgrind soon. I plan to use the same plan Brom and I tried before. We never did it, we should put it to work. The elves will be joining us. There are four of them."

Roran nodded in agreement, fingering his hammer.

* * *

Author's Note:

Thank you for the two reviews, Epistler and Azulcat. here are my replies.

Azulcat: Well, you gave me something to think of. Perhaps I should make undoing the spell have a long term problem. Thanks for informing me about it. As for the lines, I don't understand what you mean.

Epistler: Thank you very much. I was actually reading others fanfics and wishing I could right like them. xD

I only made this new chapter because of the two reviews. Hopefully, you like this chapter? The next will be action-packed, I hope. And no, getting Katrina is not going to last one chapter. It would seem to easy then.


	3. Captured

**Inheritance III: The Third Rider**  
**Disclaimer: **Eragon, Eldest, and the entire Inheritance series do not belong to me. Nor do its characters. Don't sue me, and thank you.

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**Captured

* * *

"We leave very soon," Eragon said, to his party, the next day. "If there is anything you would like to do, finish it right now." He eyed the group, raising his eyebrows at the fact that they did not move a muscle. "So it is settled," he said, "we go, to Helgrind!" The elves and Roran cheered, and followed Eragon and Saphira as they headed off towards Helgrind.

Due to the fact that they had too many companions, they needed to ride horses towards Helgrind. Eragon had taken to riding a gray horse named Sage. The elves were riding on their usual horses, and Roran sat upon a horse much like Sage. The company barely spoke as they rode. Occasionally, they would stop to give the horses a rest. At those times, Eragon tried to teach Roran how to use a sword. "You seem well suited with your hammer," Eragon said, the first time. "However, you might have to make do with other weapons once upon a time." Roran frowned, but he obliged.

With pride, he informed Saphira that Roran was getting quite better at it. He was, after all, human, his reactions were slow compared to Eragon's, but he was still faster than his fellow humans. It took about three days to reach Dras-Leona. They could see Helgrind, and it was a mile away. Eragon told them to halt, and they did.

"At this point," Eragon said, "we cannot enter Dras-Leona. It would lead us to be discovered, and it has happened before. Roran and I will take the place of two servants who will take Sethr oil to Helgrind. We bring out the Ra'zac. The rest of the group would stay up and out of sight in the air and on Saphira. I'm sure she could handle the weight of four elves." He turned around to face Saphira.

_Yes, _she said, barely glancing at him, and projecting it to everyone.

"Excellent. Now, once the Ra'zac are out, we will try to distract them while you four come down. Then we could kill them with full force."

"Why you two? Remember that while you _are_ humans, you still have wanted posters posted up everywhere. The Ra'zac are sure to recognize you," Edoc'sil argued.

"What are you suggesting?"

"Me and another one of us elves shall distract the Ra'zac while you ride on Saphira Bjartskular with the others. I'm sure we can distract them."

"But if Roran and I go, the Ra'zac have orders not to kill us. The king wants us alive."

"Does he now?" Edoc'sil pondered. "Give me just a moment." Eragon watched Edoc'sil thinking.

Edoc'sil snapped his fingers. "Yes, that would work better." The dragon rider eyed him.

The blue-haired elf quickly told him his plan.

* * *

So it was, once the full moon arrived, Eragon watched two servants walk out of Dras-Leona. He waited until they passed him and then knocked them unconscious with his magic. Roran grinned at him. "Ready brother?" he asked.

"As always," he replied.

Roran's beard was gone. He had volunteered to shave it. Together, they walked towards Helgrind, carrying the Sethr oil. They faced the entrance and knocked. The gates opened, revealing a Ra'zac. Once it saw them, the Ra'zac began clicking in its language furiously. Immediately, it was joined by the other Ra'zac. They drew their swords. Roran brought out his hammer, and Eragon unsheathed Argetdail.

The two groups jumped out at each other. Roran and Eragon took on a Ra'zac each.

Eragon was having trouble. He may have had elven reflexes, but the Ra'zac was still fast. Blue sparks flew as his blade clashed against the Ra'zac, at which point he could smell the Ra'zac's stinky breath. Then they would be knocked away from each other, only to jump out at each other again. He saw the other Ra'zac knock out Roran with the hilt of its sword. Eragon was distracted from this, as he was shouting, "Roran!". The Ra'zac gave out something that sounded a little like a laugh, and knocked Eragon out as well.

* * *

Eragon woke up, finding himself in a dark cell. He knew immediately that he had been drugged. He saw Roran lying by, still unconscious. He hugged his legs, knowing that he had landed himself in big trouble.

Suddenly, the door of the cell opened, and Eragon found himself facing a man holding a whip and a bottle of Sethr oil. He could not see the man's features, but his voice was familiar.

"And how are you today," the man said, in a voice that indicated that he was sneering.

* * *

Author's Note:

Deary dear, I wonder what you think now that I left this chapter like this.

Thanks again to Epistler for reviewing me.

Also, I've gotten a hundred hits, and not a lot are reviewing.

So anyone who clicks this purple button, I thank you, really really muchos.


	4. The Death of an Enemy

**Inheritance III: The Third Rider**  
**Disclaimer: **Eragon, Eldest, and the entire Inheritance series do not belong to me. Nor do its characters. Don't sue me, and thank you.

* * *

**Chapter Four  
**The Death of an Enemy

* * *

Eragon stared up at the man. His voice was familiar. The cell echoed with the sound of the man's heavy boots slam on the floor as he walked closer to the Blue Rider. The man leaned closer to Eragon, who suddenly gave out a gasp. It was Edoc'sil! The elf put a finger to his lips, and gave Eragon a potion. He knew immediately what to do. Roran stirred next to him. The man looked groggily at the two. "What?" he said, weakly. Eragon quickly drank half of the potion, and then made Roran finish of the rest. Suddenly, Eragon felt his powers coming back to him. _Saphira_, he called to his Dragon. He was reassured by her voice.

_Worry not, little one_, she said. _It is time. I will be there soon_.

_It is time_, he agreed.

The elf was taking off the armor he was wearing to disguise himself as a guard. "Where did you find that?" Eragon asked. Edoc'sil grinned.

"Let us say a guard had the misfortune of running into me," the elf said, tossing the bottle of Sethr oil to Eragon, who caught it carefully.

Eragon chuckled. "I forced the guard to tell us where your weapons where," Edoc'sil continued, handing the hammer and sword to Roran and Eragon respectively. Then, Edoc'sil handed Eragon his bow and quiver. Eragon strapped them on immediately, and followed Edoc'sil out of the cell. "Your plan worked perfectly," Eragon commented. "Where are the other elves?"

It was all Edoc'sil's idea. The two would purposefully get themselves captured. As the two Ra'zac dragged them into Helgrind, the elves cast an invisibility spell on themselves, where they sneaked into Helgrind before the gates shut. It was a profitable plan.

"We are here," a voice said behind them. Eragon turned around to see Luzu's cheerful face. Behind him were Osthato and Data.

They were in a long hallway. Eragon was not sure he could see the ends of it. It looked dreary. Along the walls of the hallway were doors to cells. There were hundreds of them. "How on earth are we to find where Katrina is?" exclaimed Eragon.

"Stay calm," said Data. "We have learned which cell your cousin's betrothed is, along with your cell. Follow me." He walked on ahead, and they followed him. Eragon realized that the cells had numbers. The Rider peered into the cells as they passed. They were empty.

"Do not worry, all of these cells are empty," said Luzu, noticing him. "The Ra'zac have not had any prisoners for a while now." The elf shivered slightly. The temperature was cold, and the party's breaths were coming out as white fog. The hallway was quiet. Almost too quiet. They continued to walk.

* * *

They walked on for about ten minutes. That was when it happened.

"What do you think you are doing out of your cell?" said a hiss behind them. They turned around quickly, to find two uncloaked Ra'zac sitting on two Lethrblaka. The Lethrblaka looked close to the Ra'zac. They were covered by black hair, completely covered. Their face much resembled the Ra'zac. However, they had four legs, all which ended in claws. They were half the size of Saphira. Red wings sprouted out of their backs.

_Saphira..._ Eragon said. _Now would be a good time_.

He was acknowledged by a roar. The roof suddenly crashed down. Blue flames made a distraction. Eragon turned to the group. "RUN!" he yelled. Roran and all the elves except Edoc'sil followed his orders and ran. One of the Ra'zac followed them on the Lethrblaka. _Saphira! _Eragon told her. _Follow it._

_As you wish_, Saphira said, stopping the flames and following the Ra'zac. It was a good thing the hallway was huge. Eragon took a step back after she left. He heard the sound of metal. He looked to the floor and found a scythe. Not the scythe he used to use while farming. This was for battle. He smiled slightly. This weapon suited him. He picked it up with his left hand, and drew Argetdail from its sheath with his right. Edoc'sil had his weapon at hand: an elven sword who's blade was blue. "That is a rider's blade!" Eragon said, his eyes wide. Edoc'sil simply grinned at him. They faced the Ra'zac. It was still on the Lethrblaka. But they were now in the air. The Lethrblaka soared right at the two. They quickly jumped away, with the reflexes of elves.

The Lethrblaka soared at them again. This time, Eragon was ready. He jumped at a wall, placing his feet on it. He kicked off from it, sending himself hurling at the Ra'zac. As soon as he was close enough, he sent the blade of his scythe at the Ra'zac's head. This move was blocked by the Ra'zac's sword, as Eragon had anticipated. He proceeded to kick the Ra'zac in the chest, knocking him off his mount. Edoc'sil raised his bow and aimed an arrow at the Lethrblaka. The arrow met its mark, directly between its eyes. Its wing suddenly fell limply to its side. Sensing danger, Eragon jumped off the beast, not a moment too soon. It crashed into a wall, and later fell to the floor.

In Saphira's eyes, he could see her battling with the other Lethrblaka. It proved as an outrageous match for Saphira. He could see at some points the three elves fighting the Ra'zac with Roran, who was not doing too bad.

Meanwhile, Eragon's Ra'zac was roaring at the loss of its mount. Nevertheless, it charged at Eragon, bringing its sword at his head. He blocked this blow with his sword, and aimed a blow at the Ra'zac's head with his scythe, at which point the Ra'zac ducked to evade the blow. Edoc'sil proceeded to fight alongside Eragon, and they found that they were slowly tiring out the Ra'zac. The fight continued for an hour. However, near the end, the Ra'zac managed to rip a gash at Eragon's stomach. However, while it was doing this, Edoc'sil brought his blade at the Ra'zac's neck, chopping off its head. Then the other Ra'zac suddenly appeared hurtling at them, apparently hit with one of the elves magic.

The Ra'zac quickly got up, and then aimed its blade at Edoc'sil's head.

There was not enough time to block the blow!

* * *

Eragon let go of his blade and his scythe, dropping to the floor. However, he was far from finished. His fingers tightened around his bow. He fixed an arrow on it and sent it at the Ra'zac, shouting "BRISINGR". The arrow was engulfed in blue flames, hitting the Ra'zac between the eyes only a second before the blade could hit Edoc'sil's head. It fell, dead. Meanwhile, he saw through Saphira's eyes that she had engulfed the Lethrblaka with an inferno of blue flames, leaving nothing but a burned lump on the floor when she had finished.

Eragon sighed slightly. He rested his head on the floor.

_Eragon, NO! _roared Saphira. Edoc'sil bent over Eragon, muttering words in the ancient language.

Eragon fell unconscious.

* * *

Author's Note:

Tee-hee, done with this chapter. YAY! Its my longest chapter so far, hope you like it.

My review responses:

Death's Mercenary: It was no problem, your story deserved it. Thank YOU for reviewing my chapter. )

Epistler: Defiantly not. That would be unreasonable. After all, the elves would have easily killed the Ra'zac before if that was all it took.

Please review, pretty please.


	5. The Dragon Thief

**Inheritance III: The Third Rider  
****Disclaimer: **Eragon, Eldest, and the entire Inheritance series do not belong to me. Nor do its characters. Don't sue me, and thank you.

* * *

**Chapter Five  
**The Dragon Thief

* * *

_Three dragons flew in the distance. Blue, Red, and Green. A battle was beneath them. Above was a black sea of birds, waiting patiently for the battle to end. Suddenly, there was a roar, from the green rider. The Green Rider, with a familiar weapon in one hand, and a green blade on the other. He seemed strangely familiar. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a gray haired magician proclaimed his name, killing a thousand men with one spell. The Green Rider shouted something to the magician. His voice was filled with surprise._

_Suddenly the magician looked up. The Rider was thrown off his Dragon, hurtling down at the ground. Suddenly, the field was overcome with darkness._

"_Father..."_

Eragon opened his eyes. He was lying on a bed, which showed the signs that he had been flailing and rolling around. He sighed slightly, scratching his chin. Annoyed by it, he realized that he had had another one of those dreams. "What use do I have of them, if I only realize what they mean when I experience them?" said Eragon, out loud. Suddenly, a cough could be heard. Eragon sat up, looking around the room, spotting Edoc'sil.

"Where am I?" he asked. Suddenly, he felt his memories come back. He had received a wound from the Ra'zac. He looked under his tunic, to find that his wound was gone.

"Farthen Dûr," replied Edoc'sil. "I managed to get the Sethr oil out of your system in time, before it could go deeper. You would not have fallen unconscious, if you were not muttering words in the ancient language."

"What?" said a dumbstruck Rider. "What words did I use?"

"I was told that you spoke words from the ancient language that you used to remove a blessing from a child," grunted Edoc'sil. Suddenly, he laughed. "Eragon Shadeslayer, I suggest you let your dragon speak with you, you are worrying her."

He quickly lowered his barriers. The Rider felt guilty that he had not allowed Saphira to talk to him. _Little one, you almost gave me a heart attack_, she said, her voice filled with worry. _Why did you that again? You remember how much energy that took from you?_

_I pray for your forgiveness, Saphira, I was not conscious of myself. _Eragon looked out of the window of the room, to find a great blue eye staring at him.

_Angela said that you should not use magic for a while. Apparently, if you do, events will repeat themselves._

_But why? Why would this happen?_

_The werecat, Solembum, has also told me that lifting the curse from Elva may have cost you quite a bit of damage. It won't last, I was told, you'll be healed soon. _However, her voice gave away her doubt.

Eragon shook his head, and placed his head back onto his pillow. "How long was I asleep?"

"About three weeks." Eragon could feel Edoc'sil eying him carefully. "We had to let Saphira fly you out of there as quickly as possible. Naturally, she took you here. Seemed to think the witch, Angela, might be able to help you."

Eragon mumbled something. Then he allowed himself to shift through his own memories. He realized with a jolt, that Edoc'sil had used a Rider's blade during the battle. "It was Brom's."

Eragon widened his eyes. "What!"

Edoc'sil whispered, "Sleep. All will be explained. You seem too tired now." The Rider continued asking Edoc'sil, but when he failed to reply to him, he dropped off to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Eragon felt refreshed. He awoke to find a note placed on a table. 

_I will be in the training grounds_, it said. _If you still wish to speak to me, meet me there. Edoc'sil._

Eragon put on the breeches and tunic that were on the table. He found that a blue cloak had been put in with his clothes. Shrugging, he put it on, and wandered about Tronjheim. There were little humans now, but the dwarves were dressed in black. He realized that Hrothgar's funeral may have already passed. To test his fears, he asked one of the dwarves.

"Not yet. Orik has told us to wait for you. Supposedly, Hrothgar would have liked you to attend his funeral."

The Rider thanked him, and decided to go and meet Edoc'sil. He was interested, after all. So it was, after half an hour, Eragon found himself in the training grounds facing Edoc'sil. The blue-haired elf grinned at him. "I haven't had sparred recently," he said. "I want to test my skills against you, Shadeslayer."

So it was, Eragon and Edoc'sil drew their blue blades. They bent their backs in a bow, before shifting into their battle stances. The two attacked each other together, their blades meeting and sending out blue sparks. Suddenly, the dwarves stopped what they were doing and formed a circle around the two combatants, watching excitedly. Eragon noticed that he had gotten more skilled at the sword since he fought with the Ra'zac. Edoc'sil was surprised by Eragon's power too. However, as they soon found out, try as they might, they could not even touch each other. They were equally matched, just like Eragon was with Murtagh, so long ago, when they had first met. Eragon reflected upon this, sadly.

After a while, both of them disarmed each other. Edoc'sil placed two fingers on his lips. "Atra esterní ono thelduin."

Eragon did likewise, saying, "Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr."

"Un du evarnínya ono varda," Edoc'sil finished. "In all my times, I have never fought anyone who has the same skill as you, save a few. You have proven yourself worthy."

"I thank you," Eragon said. He brought back their two blades, and handed Edoc'sil his. The dwarves were still murmuring their amazement. Out of the crowd stepped up Orik. "Knurlheim, you've been sleeping for three weeks!" growled the dwarf. "I have had to endure torment from our king-to-be."

Eragon smiled, bowing to Orik. "Who might that be?"

Orik gave a deep-throated laugh. "Only I, as Hrothgar's heir, knows who that is. And no, it is not me. The clans decided who should be king, and they did not find me qualified."

"Shame, you would of made a great leader."

"Ah, personally, I'm glad I am not king. Too much responsibility, my lad."

Eragon laughed, and Orik left the training grounds. Soon, the dwarves returned to their posts, sparring against each other. Edoc'sil beckoned to Eragon with a twitch of his forefinger, and he followed the elf. He led him to his own room. Eragon was surprised to see that it was filled with many fairths: one of Brom, what seemed to be Ilirea before the Fall, and then, Urû'baen, Ilirea after the Fall. There were many others he could not recognize.

Edoc'sil followed Eragon's gaze. "Do you like my collection? I made them myself."

Eragon smiled. "They are very nice, Edoc'sil-elda."

"Take a seat, this will be a long explanation." The elf pointed at a seat in front of a warm fire. He sat down on a seat directly in front of it. Eragon took his seat, and waited for Edoc'sil to begin.

There was a certain silence for a few minutes. Edoc'sil was fingering the pommel of Brom's sword. "This is Skölir. Shield. Brom named it so. He lost it during the battle where his dragon died. It was taken by Galbatorix ... and stored in his weaponry room."

Eragon gave him a curious glance. "So how could you have gained it?"

"I once sneaked into the castle of Galbatorix," he said. "I suppose you have heard of the origin of Saphira's egg?"

"So, you are the thief?" Eragon said, bewildered.

Edoc'sil sighed. "Yes, I was. It was a great challenge for me, and I barely escaped alive. I suppose you would want me to recite the story?"

"Of course, if you can."

Edoc'sil paused for a moment, before beginning. "I was born a hundred years before the Fall. I remember that time quite well. It was a time of happiness. The elves were not hiding in Du Weldenvarden. They were roaming free around Alagaësia. Dwarves, humans, and elves lived together in peace. The Urgals were only a slight problem. Riders ensured that the people of Alagaësia had peaceful, profitable lives. Then, of course came the fall. The elves retreated into Du Weldenvarden. The dwarves disappeared, hidden in their own cities. And the humans believed that they were only fairy tales.

"You know all of this, of course. You also know that Galbatorix had three Dragon eggs in his possession. He was trying to get them to hatch. They stayed the way they were for nearly a century. That was when I came into the picture. Brom and Jeod had found a secret way into Urû'baen. They showed it to the elves, and they accepted it. I volunteered to be the thief.

"Now, the secret way was a tunnel, leading from Teirm to Urû'baen's castle. It apparently existed from the time of the Riders. I was amazed that it was still there, without any maintenance. However, I soon found that some parts of the tunnel were caved in. Those proved hard for me at some points, but I managed to get by. It took me five days and four nights to reach the castle. I was on foot, knowing that horses would not help me at this point."

"That was a surprisingly short time, from Teirm to Urû'baen," interrupted Eragon.

"I was in a hurry, I suppose. In any case, I found that the tunnel reached into the castle's weaponry. I found this blade and took it, not knowing its origins. I searched around the castle, not allowing anyone to spot me. I did not kill any guard, knowing that they would find out that they had intruders. After two days of restless searching, I found the King's treasury. You had to speak 'open' in the ancient language, and I knew that Galbatorix would not expect his guards to know anything of the ancient language.

"There were three eggs. I wanted to take them all, but faint voices forced me to take Saphira's egg quickly, and exit the treasury. However, the guards saw that the room was open, and they knew they had an intruder. I ran away, but they managed to corner me. I was thrown in jail. Galbatorix was going to come and see me, but I could not allow that to happen. However, try as I might, I could not get out of my cell. They did not know I had the egg, though.

"Just when I was getting hopeless, I found a little boy visiting me. His name was Murtagh."

"Murtagh!" exclaimed Eragon.

"Yes, Murtagh. He was barely old enough, yet you could see that he had faced many hardships. He gave me a potion, telling me it would help. I drank it, and found that it was an antidote for the drug they used against me. I thanked him. I knew that I had no time, and so I sent th egg to the elves immediately. Later, I found that I had missed it and it landed in Gil'ead. I escaped and was captured again, unfortunately. The boy came back again, and gave me the potion again. I suppose he was persistent. I managed to run away, but not before retrieving my blade.

"I came to the elves, and for the past fifteen years, I lived there. That is my story."

Eragon bowed to Edoc'sil. "I thank you for stealing the egg, or Saphira would not have hatched for me."

Edoc'sil bowed his head.

The Rider then smiled. "Any chance we could do it again?"

Edoc'sil looked up, confused.

* * *

Author's Note: 

Ah, hoped you liked this one too.

I thank you very much reviewers and reviewers to be.

Well, Brom got killed, didn't he? He assumed wrong.

YAY, even longer than the last chapter.


	6. Arguments

**Red, Blue, and Green  
****Disclaimer: **Eragon, Eldest, and the entire Inheritance series do not belong to me. Nor do its characters. Don't sue me, and thank you.

* * *

**Chapter Six  
**Arguments

* * *

Edoc'sil stared at Eragon with a confused expression on his face. "Shadeslayer, it would be practically impos-" 

"No, not impossible, Edoc'sil-elda, as you and I already know." Eragon smiled.

"It might take months to find the egg! Who knows where Galbatorix has put it, after Saphira's egg was stolen! For all we know, he could have it in his own bedroom. I barely escaped with my life when they caught me."

"Then we would send the egg immediately after we find the egg. If it is in Galbatorix's chambers, we might take it when he is not in it. We cannot possibly know what might be ahead of us, but we must try it. We cannot expect to defeat Galbatorix with only the power of a single Rider."

Edoc'sil opened his mouth to argue, then clamped it shut again. Thinking, he started fingering the pommel of Skölir. Eragon waited patiently, smiling at Edoc'sil, for he knew the answer.

The elf sighed. "My recklessness is getting the better of me. As you wish: I will accompany you in this adventure, foolish it may be."

Eragon's smile turned into a grin. "We set out to Teirm as soon as we can. Most probably in a day or two."

Edoc'sil stood up, bowed, and placed his first two fingers on his lips. "As you wish, Shadeslayer."

The Dragon Rider did likewise, before leaving Edoc'sil's room. He felt excitement move through his veins, and Saphira laughed in his head when she felt it. _You surprise me, little one. Are you sure you want to receive the last egg? It might take more effort than you think. I should remind you now that there are two Riders there that could behead you with a single stroke of their swords. Even then, you still plan to steal it. Your bravery is admirable, but remember to not achieve recklessness._

Eragon smiled at her. _Do not worry, I will try not to get overexcited._ And with that, he made his way towards Saphira, who was still outside the room Eragon had been sleeping in. _Haven't the dwarves given you someplace to rest?_

_Not really. The new King does not share the same respect to Dragons as King Hrothgar, it seems. Orik has apologized to me, and besides, I would have rather slept near you._

_Well, that is quite rude of him._ Eragon shook his head. _But it would be best not to make enemies so soon and ask Orik to get us a room that could fit you. _He patted her sapphire scales. _Now, on another topic, what do you think about Edoc'sil?_

Saphira licked a paw. _Well, there is more to him than meets the eyes. Just like any elf. I suppose we both were surprised when Arya was revealed to be a princess. He may have more secrets, but I think he is trustworthy._

Eragon chortled. _I suppose so._

For the rest of the day, Eragon and Saphira flew around Tronjheim. He was happy to have one of his and Saphira's regular flights. They hadn't had one in quite a long while. They enjoyed a long conversation with each other, although Eragon noted that Saphira did not stray anywhere the topic of Murtagh. _Saphira, there is no need to think I might suffer strange symptoms if you mentioned Murtagh's name._

_I suppose I did not want you to get sad, little one. _She laughed in his head.

However, as dusk came, and the sky began turning dark, Saphira said, _There is somebody down there, waving at us. It must be important._ Eragon agreed, and she landed in front of Tronjheim's gates. There, Orik was bobbing up and down angrily.

"Where have you been? The King has asked for your company," said the dwarf. He beckoned with a stubby finger, and they followed him through Tronjheim, where he lead them to a fine chamber, where Orik bowed to a stone-faced dwarf. Eragon did likewise, but quickly returned to his normal position to take in the dwarf's features. He had a long brown beard falling from a lined and expressionless face. His black eyes did not remind Eragon of Hrothgar's kindness, but made him shiver as they stared at him coldly. A long mane of brown hair fell behind his shoulders and down his back, streaked with gray.

"My name is Otho, human," the dwarf said, in a tone that suggested that he considered himself higher in status than the Rider before him. Eragon winced at his harshness.

However, Eragon regained his composure, and smiling evilly in his head, bowed again to Otho. "And mine is _Eragon,_ _sir._" He spoke in an equal tone as Otho, although he did say 'sir'.

He felt amusement coming from Saphira. She did not seem to mind that he was taunting the dwarves King-to-be. Anger flashed in Otho's eyes, before it vanished and was replaced by the usual coldness. Orik seemed to fidget with his ax in his nervousness.

"The reason I have summoned you here is to discuss the promise you made to us, and another matter, afterwards," Otho said, gruffly. "You promised to fix Isidar Mithrim. We are almost done with placing the shards together. Will you fulfill your duty?"

Eragon smiled sweetly. "I'm afraid it is not me, but Saphira, who made the promise."

"Did it now?" growled Otho, not taking any particular case that Saphira tensed at her being regarded as an object, and that Orik gave out a nervous cough. Eragon placed a hand on Saphira's side, comforting her. Her muscles relaxed. Eragon continued to smile at the King.

"I would like to inform you that Saphira is as much a person as you and I, and you would so well to remember that, before you make such a foolish mistake as the Council of Elders," said the Dragon Rider, ignoring Orik's cry of bewilderment.

Otho's face made no move to stop appearing angry, his scowl making his face ugly indeed. "Silence! Such insolence will not be permitted in my halls!"

Eragon raised his eyebrows. "I'm afraid you must respect others before you expect them to do the same to you," he said, calmly.

Orik was trembling now. His eyes darted from dwarf to Rider, as if expecting to draw their weapons and fight each other. However, Otho appeared he was ready to do this. His hands gripped Volund the war hammer. Eragon was staring back at Otho calmly.

"If you were not a Dragon Rider, you would have been killed by my own hands!" Otho growled, in a voice that made it seem clear that this was no idle threat.

"You would find it hard to kill me, I am afraid," Eragon replied, not bothering to keep the anger out of his voice this time. "Make sure you remember that before threatening me, the next time we meet."

The dwarf King jumped at him, bringing Volund at Eragon's head. The Dragon Rider carelessly blocked the blow with Argetdail. He took care to dull the blade's edges quickly, before the dwarf King aimed another blow at Eragon. He blocked each and every one of the blows that the King threw at him. "I was about to make you swear fealty to me, but, apparently, you are too insolent!" Eragon said nothing of this, and he noticed that Orik ran out of the room. Saphira started moving towards their fight. _Don't. I want the experience._ She grunted and retreated.

No matter, the King proved a good enough match for him, although he did not let the King hit him. The King was fighting with full force. Eragon blocked blow by blow, until the King began tiring. Eragon shrugged and knocked the hammer off the King's hands and placed the cold blade of his sword directly against Otho's neck, at exactly the same moment a score of dwarves ran into the room. Eragon sighed and sheathed his sword, making his way out of the room, Saphira growling at any dwarf who tried to approach him. Orik followed them, who had returned with the dwarves, and stared at Eragon as if he was mad.

"He will not remain King for attacking you," Orik said. "I doubt the clan chiefs are that foolish. I do not know what might happen to you though: You insulted the King indirectly. It will not be taken lightly."

"I hardly care," Eragon said, surprising Orik. "Please take me to a room that could fit Saphira and I."

Orik did just that, and he settled next to Saphira, while Orik took a good look at him before leaving.

_We have made enemies today. _Saphira eyed him suspiciously. _Yet you enjoyed it._

Eragon smirked. _Naturally. This will teach the dwarves not to take us lightly._

Saphira shook her head, laughing. He was surprised to find that she did not object to his actions. He cuddled against Saphira's shining scales. She encased him in one of her wings, before both of them fell asleep.

* * *

Author's Note: 

You probably consider me silly for doing this chapter like this. But I knew I had to do it. Some of my frustration in the books went to the dwarves, who I thought were taking Eragon lightly and ignoring Saphira mostly, except Hrothgar and Orik. I don't know if its just me.

Oh and if you haven't noticed, I changed my pen name and the title of the story. Please comment on the story title. I seriously can't come with a better one.

Now review responses:

UltimateAurikkuFan: Thank you, and I'm glad you chose to read my FanFic for the Inheritance trilogy.

teenchic2004: Ah, thank you. You might be right in your guess. Who knows, except me, of course.

bananasrokk: Awesome? Really? Thanks.

Asmith: Thank you, for reading my fanfic and reviewing me. I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

That's it, I suppose. Please review.

And, to make you review, I want everybody who reads this chapter to tell me who they think would be the new Rider. And in the next chapter, you'll find out. I promise! And also, I'm not continuing until I get more reviews. So there.


	7. Red Blade, Blue Blade

Chapter Seven  
**Red Blade, Blue Blade**

* * *

Eragon was on his way towards Roran's room. It was only yesterday that he had fought with the dwarf-king. It wasn't very pleasant at all, like he had thought directly afterwards. Dwarves were eying him and Saphira apprehensively as they passed through Tronjheim's many halls, stopping what they were doing at the time. He felt it might have taken centuries for him to reach Roran's room, but he was just there. He straightened his blue cloak and knocked at the door. A slight creak, and Roran's head was shoved outside a small opening in the door. Once he saw who it was, Roran grinned.

"Eragon!" Roran exclaimed. "I didn't think you would come, knowing you had a lot on your hands."

"What, am I so busy I would not be allowed time with my dear brother?" replied Eragon, rolling his brown eyes.

Roran laughed, and pulled him in. He glanced up at Saphira. "You can come in as well."

Saphira snorted as he walked back in. The door wasn't large enough for her to fit through, but she shoved her head through it anyways.

Katrina was standing besides a window, and she turned around when she spotted Eragon. She ran right at him and hugged him.

"I think you should stop doing that before Roran becomes jealous," chuckled the Rider. Katrina smiled and let go of him, while Roran smacked Eragon across the face playfully.

"Eragon, where have you been?" Katrina asked disapprovingly. "And what has happened to you? You look very different."

Eragon sighed. He resigned to telling her everything. It was a very long story, and he had tried again to explain it in much like the way he told it to Roran; he described how he felt when he made all of the choices, so that she would understand him properly.

Katrina stayed silent for a moment, while Roran and Eragon waited patiently. "You have been through hard times, Eragon," Katrina said. "I understand your choices, and I respect them. Continue your journey with the blessings of the gods."

"Well, let us get down to business, then." Roran clapped his hands briskly. "What are you going to do now?"

Eragon shrugged. "You already know about the three eggs, correct? Two of them have already hatched, as you saw in the battle. Edoc'sil, the elf, and I will be stealing the egg."

His cousin widened his eyes. "But isn't that in Galbatorix's castle?"

The Dragon Rider nodded solemnly. To his surprise, Roran smiled.

"And you did not even invite me! No, with or without your consent, I will go with you."

"But … it's too dangerous – you might –"

"Might what?" interrupted Roran irritably. "Die? I can survive this Eragon! I might be newer than you at these things, and I might also not be a Rider, but I could still help."

Eragon opened his mouth to argue, before clamping it shut again. He knew better than to argue with his stubborn cousin. He only heaved a great sigh.

"Very well," he agreed grimly. "But I should warn you, the risk is very high."

Roran laughed and shook his head. "I do not mind."

The Rider shrugged and went on informing him of the plan, with Katrina listening to his every word as well.

"But Eragon," she said when he finished. "There is very great chance that you might get captured."

"That is a chance I would be willing to pay. We have no opportunity to beat the dreaded King Galbatorix with only one Rider, I'd say."

Roran joined in. "There is a chance things would go wrong, but I am sill going. Do you think I would want to stay here uselessly? Nay, I'd rather be where the action is."

Eragon nodded, and then stood up from the chair which he had been offered to by Katrina. "Well, then, I'd better be off and meet with Orik," he said darkly. "I've had a … er … an argument with the dwarf king. I'll see what has happened to him." He walked off, leaving Katrina and Roran looking slightly confused.

It took quite a while for them to find Orik, but they did eventually. Or rather, Orik found them.

"There you are!" he cried. "Where have you been?"

"I was looking for you," replied Eragon, calmly.

"I am here to inform you that our new King wants to meet you. And don't you leave before you attend Hrothgar's funeral!"

The Rider laughed. "I would not have dreamed it."

Orik smiled roughly for a second, before leading him to the same chambers he had fought Otho. There, a kind looking dwarf with a gray mane of hair and a long beard. His green eyes turned to watch the Rider walk into the room, Saphira following.

"Hello there, Eragon Shadeslayer!" he said, his lips turning into a smiled under that beard. "Welcome, welcome, I'd say. The dwarves have told me to take Otho's position. Otho himself has been exiled, for attacking you. However, we must discuss your punishment for the insult directed on the old dwarf-king-to-be."

Eragon had not the chance to bow, but he did so now. "I would very much like to know it myself, sir," he said.

The dwarf chuckled. "That is fine. And please, don't bow or call me sir, I am not a King yet. Even then I request for you not to do so. My name is Jiklain; call me that."

_That is a strange dwarf, _remarked Saphira. _Dwarves are not usually like that._

"And now, let us continue," he continued. "Your punishment is being removed from Dûrgrimst Ingietum. Some of the clan chiefs voted for you to be exiled as well, away from any Dwarf city. I put my foot down, of course, and suggested this."

_The Dwarves are releasing their hold on you! _Saphira said inside his head.

_I expect that this is because of Jiklain, as he so heavily hinted._

"I ask you now to hand over your helm. We shall get you a new one, without the symbol of the Ingietum."

"It is currently in my room."

Jiklain snapped his fingers, and a servant appeared. "Go and fetch the Ingietum helm from Shadslayer's room."

The servant nodded, and scurried out of the room.

"The clans wanted you to swear fealty to the dwarves, but I also put my foot down. Riders, before the Fall, were not controlled by any. This should be the same to you. Now, let me ask you, what are your plans?"

Eragon nodded and told him about stealing the egg.

"I must say, it is not the best of plans, but hopefully, it would work," Jiklain said, his eyes glinting at Eragon. "May the gods' blessings be with you. You may leave."

Eragon left. He felt it strange, what Jiklain had said …

In the next week, it was Hrothgar's funeral. It was much like Ajihad's. He was placed in a sandstone coffin. And the new King was announced right after it. Jiklain made a speech:

"I am honored that the clans have chosen me to become your new King! I will try and become what you all expect from me, during these hard times. We must stand together! We need to fight the evil Galbatorix, until he is dead or our hearts stop! Let us fight with all our might, for together, we could achieve it. Yes, we could achieve it! On one of our sides, stand the elves. And on the other, stand Eragon Shadeslayer and Saphira! We will defeat Galbatorix, for that is our goal!"

Roars from the crowd sounded when Jiklain finished. He bowed quickly, and then went off.

He had, as Eragon had thought, made the dwarves happy with him, a point he could use.

Immediately after the funeral, they left Tronjheim. Katrina would go to Surda with some dwarves who would be heading out to there soon. Jiklain visited them before they left, wishing them a safe journey.

It was really quite easy. Eragon and Edoc'sil were light, and it was easy for Saphira to carry them along with Roran. They had begun their journey in the dead of the night, and when morning arose, Saphira carefully concealed herself high up on the sky, so that she appeared nothing more than a stray bird by a normal eye.

They reached Teirm in about four days; they stopped to take rests every now and then, and to eat. Saphira stayed away from Teirm, while the three went right into there. Eragon had given both himself and Edoc'sil caps so that they could cover their pointed ears. They all had to wear fake beards. They were good enough.

The guards eyed them as they came close. "Watche'r doin' at Tei'rm today, fell'os?" one of them asked. (What are you doing at Teirm today, fellows?)

Eragon put up an accent. "Wa've come 'ere fer tradin', see? Need ta ge' enough money's fer a livin', ya k'now." (We've come here for trading, see? Need to get enough money for a living, you know.)

The guards shrugged and let them go in. Edoc'sil lead them towards the castle, and they were stopped again by guards. This time, Edoc'sil killed them both with magic and hid their bodies. They could not think of a good enough excuse.

They crept into the castle. Edoc'sil lead them through hallways, muttering at times, "Yes this was the way …" or "Hmm … is this right?"

Eragon and Roran felt very nervous.

Eragon and Edoc'sil heard guards coming. They shoved Roran into an unlocked room, and waited patiently for the guards to pass.

"Be'er to go 'ow, fe King'd be arrivin' soon …" (Better to go now, the King would be arriving soon.)

"Got'ta watch ou' for any of 'em assasin's." (Got to watch out for any of them assasins.)

"Dun k'ow why fey nee'd us. Sai' King ca' protec' himself well, fro' wha' I hear." (Don't know why they need us. Said King can protect himself well, from what I hear.)

Their voices faded soon. Eragon turned wide-eyed towards Edoc'sil. "We don't have enough time! Let's get into the tunnel, and quickly!"

Edoc'sil nodded and led them again, until they reached a normal wall, the end of a hallway. Edoc'sil tapped a few bricks with his finger. Bricks began moving away so that an opening was revealed. They quickly crept into the tunnel, and the opening shut behind him. It was total darkness.

Eragon grimaced and created a blue orb that lit their path. In the dim light, they could make out the tunnel. It was a hallway, but insects crawled across the walls and spider webs were scattered everywhere. There was slimy water that reached up to their ankles. Ignoring it, they made their way across the tunnel, insects hurrying away from them as they came closer.

Eragon hated the five days they spent in the tunnel. The tunnel echoed with their voices whenever they talked, and they ate barely any food. And always, he only saw darkness ahead of him. In some parts, the tunnel had caved in, and they had to climb over the wreckage.

"It has gotten worse since I last used it …" Edoc'sil informed them.

At last, they had reached stairs. They climbed up them, and at the end, they found a brick wall.

Edoc'sil tapped it at some points with his fingers and it opened just like the other wall. Once they were all out, the wall shut again.

They were in weaponry. There were many beautiful blades, some tarnished ones, and there was an odd assortment of other kinds of weapons, such as spears and maces.

Roran grabbed a shining blade and tied it to his belt. He carried his hammer in one hand. Edoc'sil ignored everything and kept to Skölir. Eragon already had Argetdail and his scythe, which he had named Garjzla. He had taken it to the dwarves who had made an improvement upon it, and there were some carvings of dragons and Riders on it. It was now tied to his back.

They slowly made their way out of the weaponry. There was no chance they would meet Galbatorix now … But maybe he had returned? They were anxious, because they didn't know what to expect. Eragon began missing Saphira, who he was use to leaning on when times got hard.

The hallways were dark; they seemed to prove that the castle belonged to a mad man. Slowly, Edoc'sil led them towards the treasure room. They stopped and hid whenever a guard came their way, only to start again when the guard's footsteps could not be heard.

At long last they came to two large doors. Edoc'sil muttered, "Open," in the ancient language, and the doors did just that.

Eragon only had time to wonder why Galbatorix did not change the way of entering, when he spotted it. It was a green stone, twice as big as Saphira's. It was placed amid a pile of gold, and Roran went to pick up the egg. However, no sooner than he had taken it, a voice spoke from the door.

"Well, well, well," it said. "What have we here?"

Eragon recognized the voice and turned around. "Murtagh!"

Murtagh was smiling. "What is the matter, brother? Why do you seem mad at seeing me."

Eragon grimaced. Murtagh was taunting him. He would know why.

"That would be because you are as mad as your master," Eragon said, tonelessly. "Get out of our way. We don't have time for you."

"Tut, tut," Murtagh said, shaking his head. "I'm afraid I can't. And what? Let you go off with this fabulous egg? _Then _I'd be as mad as you kindly said."

Eragon felt a jab at his mind, caused obviously by Murtagh. Unfortunately for Murtagh, he had lifted his barrier while doing so. And Eragon attacked his mind again. He saw Murtagh wince as he did so. Then he put up his barriers again.

"I see," he said softly. He drew Za'roc. Eragon drew Argetdail, and his scythe.

"An interesting weapon for a farm boy, no less," taunted Murtagh. Edoc'sil and Roran already had their weapons out and were staring at Murtagh with hatred, Roran's much more pronounced than Edoc'sil's. "Why haven't you introduced me to your friends?"

Eragon raised an eyebrow. "Didn't think you'd be interested, that is why."

The Red Rider growled. "Where's your dragon, Shadeslayer?"

"And why should I be telling you?" Eragon said, hotly.

"Merely asking, brother," Murtagh said, and that was where they clashed blades. Eragon found that fighting with Murtagh was easier than before. He figured he must've been tired at that time. Murtagh apparently noticed so, because he widened his eyes, and increased his attack power.

And so they continued fighting, while Edoc'sil and Roran waited. Countless times they tried to approach them, but Eragon told them to wait.

They were getting no where. As their two blades collided, Red Blade, Blue Blade, the other two were showered by sparks. And suddenly, the two pulled away from each other, both very exhausted.

"Enough!" Murtagh said. "Go," he said. Then he disappeared in a bright flash of light.

And meanwhile, they were hearing squeaks. It was coming from the green egg.

Roran was still holding the egg!

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Ha ha, bet that surprised you. Only one of you people guessed it right. Congrats to teenchic2004.

I will update soon. And never ever forget to review. I don't really care if its bad, just review!


	8. Author's Note 1

A Note From the Author:brbr

I am very sorry that I haven't updated in a long while. I have exams, and I can barely touch the computer now, my parents just won't allow me. However, when the holidays come, I'll post up another chapter. brbrThank you,brFiercer Dragon 


End file.
